Tu mirada en mi
by Akasha Lestrage Boom
Summary: Este es mi primer Songfic no sean tan duros! Es una idea que se me ocurrio hace tiempo con la cancion tu mirada en mi de Ha ASh Ojala les guste


"Tu Mirada En Mi"

"Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera"

"Lo quiera o no lo quiera; no tengo otra manera"

Hace ya 4 años que vivo en este divertido lugar llamado la tierra, hay tantas cosas interesantes aquí! , en fin, vivo en un edificio en forma de "T" muy raro pero cálido para mi junto a mis mejores amigos: Reaven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y… Robin. Aquel que me roba cada suspiro y pensamiento en el día; si el único al que he amado… EN fin este sentimiento ha crecido con el tiempo que hemos estado juntos y es que… SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!

"Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos y eso me bastaba"

"Yo no buscaba mas"

Aun recuerdo con algo de dolor el día que llegue huyendo de aquel estúpido torneo donde era vista igual que a un trofeo NO SOY UN OBJETO! En fin, por OVIAS razones no entendía el lenguaje de este lugar y pues como con un "beso" podía aprender el lenguaje pues… ahh no me pude haber encontrado mejor persona que tu en ese momento, a ti a quien robe ese beso sin ninguna intención de mas… ilusa verdad? Ese beso que en aquel momento fue totalmente inofensivo se convirtió una carga en mi corazón, la carga de un amor que llevare siempre tatuado en la piel.

"Dime que hiciste, dime que cambio dentro de mi"

"Para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo; la que me convenció"

Ese sentimiento se fortaleció cuando estuvimos en Tokio de verdad creí que me amabas, mas aun de aquel beso… El dulce sabor de tus labios junto a los míos era simplemente la gloria a flor de piel, sin embargo cuando regresamos aquí nada cambio, y lo que es mas hasta parecías mas distante de mi, como si trataras de evitarme; y si eso no fuera poco… Reaven estaba contigo todo el tiempo porque? Porque siempre ella? Porque es la única que te conoce y a la única que le permites entrar a tu cabeza, simplemente no lo entiendo! Según la definición que me diste de el amor esto no es! Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, como el porque quiero matar a mi mejor amiga Reaven solo por estar cerca de ti en estos momentos; o el porque siento algo que me quema por dentro cuando estas con otras, pero la peor de todas es la terrible soledad que siento lejos de ti…

"Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar"

"La voz que en mi dormía"

"La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar"

Esto simplemente era la muerte, a cada vuelta que daba estabas siempre con ella, riendo, sonriendo, jugando y… esperen… SE SONROJO! REAVEN SE ACABA DE SONROJAR!

-Oh Star, calma tal vez no es lo que crees…- Me dijo Cyborg

-COMO NO LO VA A SER VIEJO! MIRA COMO ESTAN DE JUNTOS!- grito Chico Bestia completamente rojo de coraje

-Tienen que calmarse los 2 dejen que ellos se expliquen-

- Robin no tiene nada que explicarme, no es como si fuéramos algo para que me de explicaciones de algo que obviamente no me concierne- Me levante en el aire y me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto, me tumbe en mi cama abrazando fuertemente una almohada –Porque no puedes amarme Robin?- Dije entre sollozos, esto simplemente no podía seguir de esta manera, mejor será que me valla lejos de el para olvidarlo, para sacármelo de la cabeza para siempre y dejar de sentir este dolor , pero no a Tamaran, seria mas que obvio que iría ahí… Tal vez ese planeta al que huí hace tiempo, seguro nadie lo recordara…menos el.

"Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad"

"Amarte y no necesitar de nada, tan solo tu mirada en mi"

Tome una hoja y empecé a escribir sin que las lagrimas cesaran hasta que hubiera escrito todo lo que me lastimaba en el alma, espere a que la noche cayera y que el estuviera dormido por el cansancio de la batalla que tuvimos en la mañana contra Red-X , entre furtivamente a su cuarto y ahí estaba el, dormido como un dulce bebe…Me acerque a la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y no pude evitar quedarme un segundo apreciando lo apacible que se veía ahí dormido tan tranquilo. Inconscientemente me acerco a el y dejo un dulce beso en sus labios que tanto me provocan, me alejo de el con los dedos rozando mis labios intentando copiar la suave textura de ellos y guardando cada momento en mi mente – Adiós Robin… Te Amo- me volteo con las lagrimas rodando de mis mejillas y luego me voy sin voltear atrás tratando de convencerme a mi misma que es lo mejor para los 2 aunque se que no es verdad…

"Llegaste y conocí a un nuevo día"

"Entraste a mi vida, mi cómplice te hacías"

ROBIN'S POV

No pudo ser un día más cansado, una pelea que parecía interminable contra Red-X me dejo completamente agotado, sin mencionar el coraje que sentí cuando se acerco peligrosamente a Starfire, el odio se dejo llevar en mis venas y en un arrebato de ira lo batí en golpes deseando acabarlo con mis propias manos ¡COMO SE ATREVE A ACERCARSELE ASI A STAR? Llegamos al fin a la torre y me acerque a Reaven, mi nueva cómplice en planes a futuro.

-Y bien chico maravilla ya pensaste en como solucionar tu "problema" con Star? -me dijo ella

-No, aun no lo se… además no se porque me criticas Reaven, dime, cuando piensas decirle a Chico Bestia lo que sientes por el?- Un sonrojo se dejo ver en ella – lárgate ahora- me dijo enojada, me fui a el gimnasio a entrenar… bueno no, fui a pensar acerca de lo que hablaba con Reaven… en definición no tenia ni idea de cómo solucionarlo…

Caí rendido en mi cama agotado, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía algo en mi pecho que me decía que algo no andaba bien, pero no había que hacérsele estaba muy cansado, me tire los brazos de Morfeo… bueno si a si se le llama a una chica con cabellos pelirrojos entonces…

"No fue difícil encontrar la calma"

"Le hablaste a mi alma, dormía la verdad"

A lo lejos escuche que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba acercándose a mi cama, pero la verdad no tenia pensado despertarme si en mis sueños podía estar en los brazos de mi bella pelirroja, en fin, se acercaron a mi cama cada vez mas y luego sentí una nada desagradable calidez en mis labios (cosa que mis sueños relacionaban a besar a Starfire en esos momentos mientras ella me sonreía) Oí como alguien susurró a lo lejos-Adiós Robin Te Amo- y luego la puerta se cerró tras de eso, mientras mi habitación se llenaba de un agradable olor a rosas y a jazmín, me deje embriagar por aquel hipnotizante aroma que se me hacia tan conocido, si, ese aroma tan familiar, igual al de… -STARFIRE!- Grite levantándome de mi cama de un brinco.

"Me asome un momento a ese universo que eres tu"

"Es cierto que quisiera descubrir un poco mas de ti"

Corrí como si se me fuera la vida en ello hacia el cuarto de ella, en mi mente se taladraban las palabras de esa nota.

*/*/ FLASH BACK /*/*

-STARFIRE-Grite levantándome de mi cama de un brinco, voltee hacia la mesa a mi lado, no lo había soñado ella estuvo ahí, ella entro en mi cuarto y… me beso, un reflejo me hizo llevar los dedos a mis labios; tome la nota en mis manos y leí lo que ella había escrito en ella:

"Robin, perdona mi ignorancia y perdona mis decisiones que en este momento seguro pensaras no son las correctas pero para mi no había otra solución a esto que siento, no puedo mas, no puedo simplemente soportar como estas siempre con Reaven, casi como si no existiera en tu vida, porque? No entiendo el porque siento ciertas cosas y este sentimiento me esta matando, me voy muy lejos y no volveré. Y ya que esta será la ultima vez que sepas de mi solo quería decirte algo por ultima vez…Robin, yo te amo y siempre te amare. Starfire"

*/*/ FIN FLASH BACK /*/*

Era mas que obvio que ella no estaría en su cuarto, levante a todos y empezamos a buscarla, en algún lado tendría que estar… Una semana de búsqueda y nada, Rya no tenia ni idea en donde podrías estar y la desesperación se hacia presente en mi – Debí de habérselo dicho antes, debí de haber sido mas atento y cariñoso- eso era lo único que mi mente procesaba en ese momento, cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez… SI! Seguro ella estaría en ese plantea al que huyo hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar"

"La voz que me en mi dormía, la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar"

Tome la nave y me fui sin decirle a nadie, nada me importaba mas que encontrarte aunque tuviera que buscarte en cada planeta que exista; una vez que llegue ahí corrí en todas las direcciones buscándola con la mirada estaba seguro que ella estaría ahí, algo en mi interior me lo decía, la sentía tan cerca de mi, cuando de pronto me acerque a un amplio bosque hasta llegar a un riachuelo y frente a el hincada una chica de cabellos rojos jugando con el agua POR FIN! Ahí estaba ella, me acerque a ella y toque su hombro con delicadeza

-Robin! Como me encontraste?- cuando ella volteo pude ver sus bellos ojos verdes rojos de tanto llorar…por mi culpa

-Starfire, dime, porque te fuiste así como así-

"Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad"

"Amarte y no necesitar de nada, tan solo tu mirada en mi"

"Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar, la voz que en mi dormía"

"La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar"

-Yo… no quería… no quería escuchar la verdad-

-De que verdad hablas?, es por Reaven verdad? Starfire como puedes creer que yo tengo algo con ella si Reaven quiere a Chico Bestia y yo… yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

-Robin… tu me quieres?- un brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos

-No Star… yo te amo por eso yo… y luego Reaven… y y las platicas… y bueno- Ok estaba quedando como un idiota

-Que pasa Robin? Que me quieres decir- Su voz completamente angelical me hizo tomar fuerzas de quien sabe donde y la mire a los ojos

-Starfire… Quieres casarte conmigo?-

"Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad, amarte y no necesitar de nada, tan solo tu mirada en mi"

Saltaste (literalmente) a mi cuello en una clara respuesta a lo que acababa de preguntar y luego me besaste… si, no podía equivocarme si solo tu despiertas esto en mi.

/5 Años Después/

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo dando el paso a la mañana, ahí estaba ella a mi lado completamente dormida.

Hacia 4 años que nos habíamos casado y enseguida de nosotros Reaven y Chico Bestia.

Al año tuvimos a nuestro primer bebe, una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, igual de hermosa que su bella madre, aun recuerdo con detalle cada momento que paso junto a mi bella Starfire, la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, y la única que amare…

"Tan solo tu mirada en mi"

_Holaaa gente bella! Bueno aquí escribiendo mi primera Songfic en este lugar espero les halla gustado aunque esta un poquitín larga (la original era mas corta pero cada que escribía se me ocurrían mas detalles) _

_Déjenme sus liindos Reviews porfa!_

_Claro que se aceptan criticas, opiniones y tomatazos lo que quieran bueno pronto estaré escribiendo una novela de Maid Sama! Los espero luego!_

_/ Karumi Uchiha /_


End file.
